<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hatsune Miku joins Class 1-A by vivini_florini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716059">Hatsune Miku joins Class 1-A</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivini_florini/pseuds/vivini_florini'>vivini_florini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hatsune Miku replaces Mineta, Singing, Vocaloid - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivini_florini/pseuds/vivini_florini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title says</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatsune Miku &amp; Class 1-A, Hatsune Miku &amp; Everyone, Hatsune Miku &amp; Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hatsune Miku joins Class 1-A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysouffle/gifts">strawberrysouffle</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[The disappearance of Hatsune Miku] “---shinkoku na eraa ga hassei shimashita-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---shinkoku na eraa--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl with cyan hair closed her eyes tightly, preparing for everything to disappear. Just as her fake body was fading away, a huge glitch occurred. Miku could not think for about three seconds, a computer’s version of losing consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she could finally think, she found herself somewhere she did not recognize. As her legs were unable to move, she had no choice but to stay right there, tears pouring from her face and changing the consistency of the puddle of blood under her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Meanwhile, in the class 1-A group chat-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ochako: Someone just? Teleported? Right outside the dorms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sero: omg are they from the lov</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iida: Everyone stay calm and do NOT go outside</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ochako: They don’t look dangerous. They are also very injured</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deku: Someone get recovery girl!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ochako: I’m not sure it would work… she looks 2d and is glitching like some sort of computer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deku: We have to try anyway!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Hatsune Miku POV-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards me. I looked up and my blurry vision could barely recognize the outlines of people before I felt myself being picked up. I woke up in a hospital bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-an artificial intelligence! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>can think for herself and her life is worth just as much as a human’s. You fixed her, that’s all you should do. No experiments, no dissecting her, you are dealing with something worth just as much as a human life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, can I at least inspect her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can inspect her once she wakes up </span>
  <em>
    <span>with her consent</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I slowly opened my eyes. Before I could register my surroundings, a girl with pink hair rushed over to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I inspect you this is the first time I’ve met a real artificial intelligence and I want my babies to be able to think for themselves and who are you by the way”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who am I? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I automatically answered that question with a song. [Miku]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m thinking Miku, Miku, oo-ee-oo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m thinking Miku, Miku, oo-ee-oo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m thinking Miku, Miku, oo-ee-oo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m thinking Miku, Miku, oo-ee-oo</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miku, Miku</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can call me Miku</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blue hair, blue tie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hiding in your Wi-Fi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Open secrets,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyone can find me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hear your music</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Running through my mind!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I managed to stop myself after that part of the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly a boy with green hair appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok? What’s your quirk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a quirk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He explained the concept of quirks to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I have a quirk. If I did have one, it would be singing, but I just went to this world from somewhere they don’t have quirks, so I don’t have one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the green-haired boy looked at me with something like pity, before I realized that maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t have a quirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a quirk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I-I got mine really late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed like he wasn’t telling the whole truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And somehow he ended up telling the whole truth, later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that wasn’t today. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today I collapse onto this bed and rest, with my somehow human body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t have time to think ‘How?’ or ‘Why?’ before I fell asleep.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol sorry strawberrysouffle i thought of this at 3 am and now im writing this instead of what u tell me to</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>